


The Rules

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Partner Sharing, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If it weren’t for the sharp note in Raphael’s voice, the other vampire would seem completely unaffected.





	The Rules

The red silk tied around Simon’s wrists are also looped around the dark wood of the headboard, stretching long arms out and over his head, exposing the dark patches of hair under them. Those arms strain, muscles moving under golden skin, and everyone in the room knows how easily he could break his bonds.

He doesn’t.

Simon’s head tips back, a groan falling from his lips, as Jace’s hips stutter, cock scraping against that spot inside of him, pink mouth open, panting for breath he doesn’t really need. Unlike Simon, whose skin is still cool and smooth under Jace’s bruising fingertips, the blond is sweating, forehead beaded with sweat, hair damp as he drops his head, ghosts his breath along Simon’s lips—

“No kissing.” 

Jace’s head jerks back as Simon whines, both of their heads turning to look at the bored figure sitting in the corner. Jace’s mismatched eyes are narrowed, glaring, but Simon’s are wide, desperate, glazed over. 

If it weren’t for the sharp note in Raphael’s voice, the other vampire would seem completely unaffected. He’s dressed in black slacks and a crimson collared shirt, black vest and tie still perfectly in place. He crosses a leg, and he’s even still wearing shoes. It’s only the jacket folded over the back of the chair he’s sitting on that shows he’s been there for awhile.

Raphael’s expression is carefully blank as he raises one perfect eyebrow at Jace.

Hips snapping forward, Jace turns his attention back to the writhing body beneath his, a scowl on his face that fades quickly when Simon gasps again, fangs visible beneath those plump lips.

Jace shivers, remembering those fangs in his flesh, raises his hand to cup Simon’s face with a heavy palm to turn his gaze back to Jace.  
Simon can smell the blood in his veins, tilts his head towards the pulse of it, and Jace’s heart speeds up in anticipation.

“No biting.”

Simon might be out of it with pleasure, but he still listens, his mouth clicking shut. Jace growls softly, under his breath. It won’t stop Raphael from hearing him, but he doesn’t care. 

Simon’s legs come up, hips arching as they wrap around Jace’s hips. He can feel Simon clench around his cock, and his attention is once again on the daylighter. 

“Jace, c’mon,” he whispers, begs. “’m so close.”

Jace is too, but Jace wants to wait. Wants to hold off just a little bit longer. It’s only been an hour, after all, and Raphael doesn’t ever let him stick around for round two. 

It’s one of the rules.

But Simon’s cock is hard, desperate, leaking pre-cum all over that dark trail of hair on his lower abdomen, and Jace knows what he needs.  
He moves the hand on Simon’s face, down, fingers trailing through his chest hair, down to wrap around that cock. The one thing that Raphael lets Jace put his mouth on. 

Not this time, though. This time, Jace’s hand moves in time with this thrusts, and it only takes half a dozen strokes before Simon is cumming messily, all over his stomach. 

The sight is enough to drive Jace over the edge, and he fills the condom with a shout.

It’s a scent thing, he thinks, panting slightly for a few moments before he slowly pulls out, takes the condom off and ties it, tosses it into the waiting trash can.

Simon is breathing heavily, even though he doesn’t need to be, and he mumbles a soft, “Thanks, Jace,” as the shadowhunter stands up and starts looking for his clothes.

He doesn’t like to stick around for this part, Raphael rising from his chair, crossing the room with measure steps to untie Simon’s wrists as Jace pulls his jeans on. Simon immediately loops his arms around Raphael’s neck, carefully pulling him down for a soft kiss, to nuzzle his cheek, cum-drunk cuddly. 

Jace tugs his shirt over head so that he doesn’t have to see Raphael scoop Simon up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom where, Simon had told Jace once, outside of the bedroom and their agreement, Raphael always had a bubble bath waiting, and champagne flutes full of Simon’s favorite blood. 

He loves Simon. Jace is just Raphael giving Simon the things he can’t.

Outside of the bedroom, it doesn’t even matter. Outside of the bedroom, he and Simon still pick at each other, tease. Hell, the whole thing had started as a joke, _Jace’s_ joke. 

He just never should have made it in front of Raphael.

Jace pulls on his leather jacket, doesn’t look back over his shoulder as the en suite bathroom door clicks shut and he can just barely hear the rise and fall of Raphael’s voice as he murmurs sweet things to Simon. 

He doesn’t like to stay and listen.

Raphael has a lot of rules, but that one’s all Jace’s.

As he leaves the hotel, he hitches his jacket a little higher up over his ears against the chill of pre-dawn. 

He’ll be back when they ask him to be. Until then, they’ll all act like it never happens.

Those are the rules.


End file.
